vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Caroline and Bill
This is a father-daughter relationship between Caroline Forbes and Bill History Bill and Elizabeth Forbes had child named Caroline. Elizabeth and Bill was once married. Bill left Elizabeth after confessing he was gay. Season 1 Bill is not seen, but Caroline has mentioned him in You're Undead to Me that he has a boyfriend, once telling her mother Elizabeth that if she had guy problems, she would call her dad. In Let The Right One In, Caroline tried to go to her father's boyfriend's daughter's birthday party, but on the way discovered Vicki Donovan's body. Season 3 Caroline is soon revealed to be in a dungeon of some sort, tied to a chair by chains. She calls out for help but no one is there. The mysterious man is eventually seen coming down some stairs, and Caroline calls out to him. He opens the door and walks in, and Caroline looks at him. He says hello to her, and she whispers, "Daddy?" revealing that the Bill is Caroline's father. In The End Of The Affair Caroline tries to pull the contraptions loose, but even her vampire strength can’t make them budge. She calls out to her dad, “''Daddy, are you there? Why won’t you talk to me?” but he doesnt show up. Then Caroline’s dad walks in, lifts her chin up so that they’re face to face, and says he’s sorry that this happened to her. He asks how she can walk in the Sun, Caroline then looks at her ring. Her dad decides to slip the ring off her finger and toss it on the ground next to her. He then explains that her ancestors put this torture chamber together themselves, complete with a vervain ventilation system, a reinforced steel containment chair, and a window. Bill holds out a blood bag infront of Caroline but her vampire urges kicks in. He says "Blood controls you sweatheart" then pulls the chain and the sun comes in, burning Caroline. Later on, we see where the steel contraptions have cut into Caroline’s skin and where her burns haven’t yet healed. She looks defeated. Caroline’s dad has taken a break from torturing her with sunlight to talk about how he handled Carol Lockwood’s phone call about his vampire daughter. Caroline then says “''Dad, I’m okay. I’ve learned to adapt. I don’t need to be fixed… I can’t be fixed…” Unfortunately, Bill is not changing his mind. “''I need you to try your best now'',” he says and holds the blood bag in front of her again. Caroline’s dad locks Caroline up for the night and is greeted by Liz and her gun. Caroline overhears their conversation, including her mom coming to her defense. “''Let me do this, Liz'',” Caroline’s dad says, “n''ot because she’s a monster, but because we love her''.” Liz doesn’t comply and calls for Tyler instead. She shoots a threatening bullet at Bill when he tries to block the entrance to the torture chamber and gives Tyler the O.K. to rescue Caroline. Later on Caroline is scene in her bedroom with tyler. “He hates me… My dad hates me…” Caroline says tearfully and Tyler does his best to comfort her as the scene fades out. In Disturbing Behavior, Bill arrives to the council meeting and threatens to "out" Damon. He informs Damon that he can't be compelled, and said it's a sort of "human focus he's been honing for decades". Damon attacks Bill, most likely intending to finish him off, but Caroline, who still loves her father, shows up and feeds him her blood ( even though he protests ) before taking him out. As he is about to leave, Caroline tries to assure Bill that she's fine and capable of controlling her urges, but he throws her arguments off. In The Ties That Bind, Tyler calls Bill to help him fight the sire bond that he has towards Klaus. Bill orders Tyler to change into his werewolf form. He threatens him that he would decapitate him, if he didn't change. In transition Tyler couldn't hold back and attacks Bill, almost killing him. Later, Meredith Fell heals him by injecting him Damon's blood. When Tyler came to apologize, Bill tells him that they'll continue the next day. He says that to break the sire bond, he has to turn every day. In Bringing Out The Dead, Caroline makes a call to her dad, but a sense of panic washes over her face when she actually hears her dad’s cell phone ring coming from a nearby room. She and Elena cautiously enter an unlocked room, Caroline and Elena eventually discover a dead Bill Forbes, who has been stabbed, slashed in the neck and propped up against a hospital rack. Just as Caroline appears to be having a panic attack slash full-blown emotional breakdown, Elena reminds her that Bill has vampire blood in his system. And at that, he wakes up. Later on, we see Caroline looking out for her dad in a secret hideaway hospital room. I have so much love for the shot of Caroline looking through the window blinds and saying “you’ll be safe here.” When Bill says that he doesn’t plan to drink any vampire blood, Caroline’s optimistic, in-control, everything-will-be-okay expression dissolves into one of desperation and horror. It’s almost as if Caroline knows exactly what her dad is going to say before he does. Bill says he understands that by not drinking vampire blood, he’ll die, and he makes it clear that that’s exactly what he wants. Back at the Forbes residence, Caroline and Elena are having a late-night chat outside on the porch. Caroline: “My mom’s in there sitting with my dad. And I don’t think they’ve been in the same room this long since I was 10 years old.” Caroline suggests to Elena that maybe Tyler was the one who stabbed her dad, and that maybe Klaus has something to do with it, but Elena doesn’t think any of that is the case. When Caroline says that she’s going to make her dad feed because she can’t just let him die, Elena reminds her that he doesn’t want that and that this is his choice. Caroline: “I hated him so much for what he did to me. So much. Now all I want to do is save his life.” Elena embraces a teary Caroline then Matt appears and hugs Caroline. Later we see Caroline and her dad having a bit of final father-daughter bonding time Caroline: “Can I get you anything? Or, um, do you want me to call Stephen?” Bill: “No, no, we haven’t spoken in a while. Just… call him when it’s over and the dust is settled, would you?” Caroline: “Listen. Listen to me. Look… I know that you think that you made your choice. But you can change your mind. You know… you are strong enough to handle being a vampire. I mean, you’re the strongest person that I know.” Bill: “Caroline, my strength is all in my beliefs. Becoming a vampire is… wrong. People aren’t supposed to cheat death – it’s just what I believe. Please respect that.” Caroline: “God, how can you hate who I am so much?!” Bill: “No, no no no, sweetheart, I don’t hate you. I love you. You’re strong, you’re beautiful, you’re good. And even after everything that’s happened to you, you are exactly who your mother and I hoped you’d grow up to be.” Caroline: “Then please don’t leave me, daddy. Please. Please don’t leave me. Daddy, just don’t leave me.” Bill: “Shh. Parents aren’t supposed to outlive their children, Caroline. It’s okay. This is life. This is what it means… to be human.” Caroline’s final scene in this episode is a quick shot of Caroline and Liz right after Bill passes away. Quotes Caroline: (To Bill) "Daddy" - The Hybrid ---- Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship